Story Previews
by DarkAvenger001
Summary: Hey, y'all, this is just a grouping of some previews I've written for stories I'll plan on writing eventually. I'd appreciate some peoples' opinions about the ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, folks, sorry it's been taking so long to get my next chapters, but school's gotta come first. Anyway, I'll be posting some previews to future stories that I'd previously only posted on my DA account, such as this one here. Let me know what you guys think. Oh, and each page is a different story.  
**

**In a Thalmor base in Cyrodiil  
**

"Have the necessary preparations been made?" asked one High Elf, who's dress showed him to be a high-ranking member of the Aldmiri Dominion.

"Yes, brother," said another who was of a slightly lower rank.

"Excellent. With our brother working to gain control of Skyrim, this plan should eliminate all resistance to the so-called 'Rebellion' and nothing will be able to stop our gaining control over all of Tamriel," said the high-ranking Altmer with a smile

"What of **him**? He's proven to be a major nuisance to our plans already," said the second High Elf.

"Do not worry. There is nothing he can do to prevent what is coming. Now go, we leave soon and may the Father of Understanding guide you," the leader said nodding to him as the second left.

After the other Altmer left, the leader leaned over the maps on the table in front of him. Neither he nor his ally noticed the man in a white cloak and armor perched in the rafters above where the leader now stood. The leader didn't hear the flapping of his cloak or the 'shink' of a blade extending from his bracer on his right arm as the cloaked man leapt from the rafters at the leader. In fact, he didn't even know the other man was there until he felt the intruder's blade bite into his neck as he was knocked to the ground.

As the blood and the life drained from the Altmer, his killer spoke to him, withdrawing his blade from the elf's neck, "What plans are in place? What do the Templars have to do with the Stormcloak Rebellion!? Speak!"

The Altmer coughed up some blood, "It doesn't matter, Assassin," he spat the title out like it was poison, "There is nothing that you can do to stop it. Tulius thinks he is going to ambush Ulfric at the border, but he doesn't know that some of his men shall, at the last second, decide to be 'true sons of Skyrim.' He will die and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"We will see about that," the Assassin said calmly as drove the blade into the Templar elf's neck again, this time killing him instantly, "May you find peace in the arms of the Nine Divines," he prayed as he withdrew the blade once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alliance Headquarters in Arcturus Station**

It's been five years since the end of the First Contact War. Admiral Hackett was sitting at his desk, attempting to make a dent in the mountain of paperwork that was threatening to bury him alive. His seemingly eternal headache only increased once the First Contact War ended, much to his dismay. Now, that Humanity had been accepted by the Council, a group of aliens that for all intents and purposes were the leaders of the known universe. The amount of paperwork the veteran had to go through now that he'd been promoted was frightening. Once he'd finish is fifth form for requesting supplies for the different ships that were still in use, his terminal started to beep. When he activated it, the face of a captain that he'd come to know, another veteran, a David Anderson.

"Captain Anderson. What is it? Last, I heard from you, you were investigating some rumor up in the Arctic. Something about a frozen mummy being found by fishermen?" Hackett asked.

"Yeah, and you won't believe what we found," Anderson said, excited.

"What?"

"We found **him**," Anderson said.

That statement only served to confuse Hackett, "Who?"

"It might be better if I show you," Anderson said as he pressed some commands into his console to bring up an image on Hackett's screen, "This is an image that we took after we dug him out."

The image showed a massive block of ice with what appeared to be a person inside. He could make out what appeared to be a modified World War II uniform with star-spangled patterns in different spots on it. There were two parts that surprised Hackett the most. The first was what was lying on top of the body: a shield with red, white, and blue rings with a star in the center. The second was that the body was in surprisingly good condition, despite how old Hackett knew it was, now that he recognized it.

"Are you sure it's him?" Hackett asked.

"Yes, sir. We've run every test, checked every database, and double-checked every finding. It's him, sir. It's Captain Steven Rogers-Shepard. It's Captain America and here's the best part: he's **still** alive!"

That got Hackett's full attention, "What!? How is that possible!?"

"Heh, I don't know, sir. Our scientists say that it is some kind of natural cryogenic sleep, but beyond that, we don't know."

Hackett leaned back in his chair before saying, "Thanks, Captain. Keep him under observation and let me know of any change."

With that, Anderson deactivated his terminal and his image disappeared from Hackett's screen. Hackett couldn't believe that one of the greatest soldiers in human history was alive over two centuries after his disappearance and he didn't envy the person that would have explain the situation to the captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Illusive Man's room in Cerberus Headquarters**

In the secret headquarters of Cerberus, The Illusive Man was sitting in his chair and took a sip of Batarian whisky while he waited for his hologram projector to connect to the one that he was waiting for. When it did, it showed a man with a balding head and a lab coat.

"Doctor, glad you could find time to speak with me. I was hoping to have an update on Project Wukong," the Cerberus leader stated, though the doctor knew he had no choice if the Illusive Man really wanted to speak with him.

"Of course, sir. The subject has been grown to full maturity using the DNA from all seven of the source beings. I must say that I am surprised that the Alliance was able to cover up their existence to such an extent," the doctor said.

"If there is one thing the Alliance is skilled in, it's hiding secrets. We are proof enough of that," the Cerberus leader said.

"That's true, I suppose. Anyhow, the subject has the combat experience and the skills of the sources. We also have downloaded information involving important topics, like species and such things."

"Any troubles arise from the project?" TIM asked.

"The only difficulties that we had were making him 'pure' as you requested as we had to isolate the alien DNA from human DNA in the case of the hybrid sources. In fact, I have a question in regards to that, if I may," the doctor said.

"Very well," TIM said as he took a puff from his cigarette.

"Why did you request to make the subject to be made completely alien?" the doctor asked.

"You mean considering our human-centric ideals?" TIM asked to which the doctor nodded, "For one, the sheer power of this species could make humans the leaders of the galaxy, even if we have only one of them. Besides, Cerberus is not against using the technology of other species. If that were the case, we would not be using technology based on the Protheans' technology."

The doctor nodded, "I understand, sir."

"Good, now I need you to prepare the subject as I have a mission for it," TIM said taking another sip from his glass.

"Sir, I'd strongly recommend against that decision. We've yet to add the neural conditioning that will make him completely loyal to our cause. If we do not do so, he could betray us."

"That is a risk that we must take as he will likely prove to be a great asset in this fight. Shepard will be coming to get him soon. I doubt the Collectors will not be expecting to face a pure…remind me, what was the species called? Simian?"

"Saiyan, sir. He is a 100% pure saiyan," the doctor corrected.


	4. Chapter 4

**In abandoned tunnels beneath Colorado**

Deep in the abandoned tunnels beneath Colorado, three people, two older looking men and a young girl, quietly made their way through the darkness. Before they even reached the halfway point, the girl accidently knocked a large rock into a hole, making a loud crash that echoed through the tunnel. Then, the trio heard a sound that made the blood in the veins of the only two in the group that actually consider themselves human to freeze solid.

"Clickers!" the girl whispered worryingly, "What do we do, Joel?"

The man she spoke to looked around, "I don't know. Alan, how many are there?"

The third member of the group stepped forward and stared into the blackness, where the sound was coming from. The other two members knew that, while they couldn't see a thing, Alan would be able to see the infected creatures as if they were in broad daylight.

After a few seconds of staring, Alan rubbed his dark hair hidden by his grey hood and sighed, "There's a shit ton of 'em. Clickers and runners and they're heading this way. I count around thirty of the ugly fuckers."

"Shit, what'll we do, Joel?" the girl asked.

"I don't know, Ellie," Joel said, looking around, "We don't have nearly enough ammo to take them on and I don't see a way we can sneak around."

"I see what we can do," Alan said, pointing at an abandoned bus, "You two take the ladder on the back and get on the roof of the bus. When you do, lie down as flat as you can and keep quiet. I'll take care of these creeps."

"You sure you can take that many?" Joel asked.

"Guess we'll find out," Alan said, "Now hurry up."

The two others quickly and quietly did as Alan told them to. Once they were on top of the bus, Alan, with seemingly no effort, ripped the ladder off. Almost the instant that he did this, the first of the runners burst out of the darkness. Alan's arms writhed in black tendrils, breaking down and reforming into large claws with the metallic blades glittering in the darkness.

"Let's see how much these cordyceps-infected fucks like a little taste of the Blacklight virus!" he yelled as he charged at the infected hordes.


	5. Chapter 5

**In a bounty hunter base on an unnamed planet**

On a dark, desert planet, two men hide in the shadows of a bounty hunter base, waiting for an opening to make for the entrance. Only problem was that there was a large open area between them and the exit with spotlights covering the area. Seeing an opening, the two men bolted for the entrance. Halfway to it though, massive stadium lights illuminated the whole area, allowing anyone to see the two clearly now. One had short pitch black hair, had pale skin, a black leather trenchcoat with matching pants, shirt, and boots. He also had two energy pistols holstered to his waist, which he pulled out and aimed at the marksmen that were positioned on the wall over them. The other escapee had a bald head and tanned skin and was wearing dark cargo pants, a dark sleeveless shirt, and dark boots. On his grim face, he wore tinted welding goggles. He drew a pair of knives that he had kept in the back of his pants.

As soon as the massive lights came on, marksmen on the wall aimed their rifles at the two, while a mass of short range fighters came out of a door to their left. The two grim-faced escapees heard laughter from the top of the wall. When they looked up, they saw the bounty hunters' second-in-command laughing at them from atop the wall.

"Adrian Estacado and Richard B. Riddick, I knew you two would cause trouble, but were you really stupid enough to think that it would be that easy to escape us!?" the bounty hunter lieutenant asked, still laughing.

It was the escapees' turn to smile.

"Nope!" Estacado said, smiling.

"We just wanted to say 'Goodbye' before we left!" Riddick said, putting his right knife into his left hand so he could pull out a small cylinder with a small button on the top. Riddick pushed it and the base was shaken by an explosion that occurred in the generator room. With the loss of power, the lights started going out one-by-one. Riddick looked at his ally out of the corner of his eye as he pulled his goggles off to show his shining eyes, "Tell me, Estacado, you're not afraid of the dark, are ya?"

Estacado smirked as the last light went out, leaving the only lights still on being the dim emergency lights. "I **am** the dark!" Estacado said as his eyes started glowing yellow and chitinous tentacles and eel-like heads with razor-sharp teeth came out of his back.

With a wave of his hand, imp-like creatures began to climb out of portals in the shadows. Before the bounty hunters could recover, the furyan and the embodiment of Darkness, along with the darklings, charged at them with the intent to turn the whole area into a bloodbath.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Times Square in New York City**

In Times Square, a fight between two skilled opponents was being waged. There were kunai and shuriken imbedded in various locations where they landed after missing their target, along with artificial webs sticking to various surfaces. Cars, buildings, lampposts, and virtually everything else in the area showed damage from wind, fire, lightning, rocks, and even water. The two combatants were panting heavily, though neither had taken any major damage. One fighter was a man in red and blue spandex with a web pattern and the symbol of a spider on his chest. The other wore a black cloak and a fox-shaped mask.

The Fox-mask wearer moved into a fighting stance that his opponent never saw before.

"I don't suppose there's any way you'll surrender now?" the spider-wearing fighter asked rhetorically.

"This ends now, Spider-man!" Fox said, ignoring his opponent "In the name of the Namikaze, the Uzumaki, the Uchiha, and the Hyuuga, the four great clans that I'm descended from and my ancestor, the Great Naruto, I will end your reign of terror on this city! For you are in my field of divination!" With that, the yin-yang symbol appeared beneath Fox with two circles and multiple symbols surrounding him.

"What the heck!?" Spider-man shouted, his spider-sense shooting off stronger than it ever did before.

"Eight Trigrams: Two Thousand Palms!"


	7. Chapter 7

Deep beneath the oceans, in the mythical city of Rapture, a large, bronze golem known as a Big Daddy lumbered his way through the cramped, flooded hallways. This was no ordinary Big Daddy, this was the one known as Subject Delta. He'd been revived through unknown means and, with the help of a woman known as Tenenbaum, was searching for the young girl that was bonded to him, his 'Little Sister,' Eleanor Lamb. The only trouble was that she was being held against her will by her mother, Sofia, the leader of the 'Rapture Family.' Delta was unique among the big daddies in that he had something that he hadn't had since his transformation into a big daddy: the power to think, to choose. Despite this, there was only one thing on his mind: saving Eleanor! He would do this by any means necessary. Anyone who stood in his way would meet their end at the end of his drill. As he moved to his next destination, Tenenbaum came over the radio attached to Delta's large diver suit.

"Delta, I've received word that Lamb's splicers are trying to break into a lab of Andrew Ryan's that until this time has been kept secret. I'm not sure what's in it, but if Lamb wants it, we don't want her to get it. It's on your way, so it shouldn't be a problem. There's an elevator down the hallway to your right. Take that and it'll lead you straight to the lab."

Delta nodded and headed to the elevator. He took it down and, coming to the lobby, he found a few splicers already waiting for him. After he quickly splattered their guts and blood over the walls, he was forced to go through the second of the two doors in the room as the first was locked. No doubt an effort by the splicers to slow him down. He hurried down the hall seeing out a window a group of splicers were hurrying on their own path.

"Delta, you must hurry! They are getting close to whatever it is they are searching for!" Tenenbaum insisted over the radio.

Delta started running down the hall, taking out or hacking any security he came across. After another twenty seconds of running, the big daddy found another window. He looked through to see the splicers, including one of the large brute splicers that he'd run into on numerous occasions and a couple spider splicers, banging on a door and a window. From the angle, Delta could also see what was through the window: a boy in his mid-to-late teens was strapped to a gurney, seemingly unconscious.

Delta could also hear some of what the splicers were saying, "Come on, family, we need to get in there, Mrs. Lamb said we're either to get the little fish to join our Family or we farm 'em for his ADAM! According to her, he's been here since before the Fall, so he's no doubt got plenty of juice!"

"Delta, you have to hurry. If the splicers get to him, he'll be slaughtered!" Tenenbaum warned.

Delta, despite being seen as a lumbering golem that just slaughters its way through everyone, no matter who it is, but this is not the case. Enemies would be shown no mercy, certainly, but if he can save or spare a life without having to worry about them trying to kill him, he will, so he hurried to try and save the boy's life. He made his way down to the level the splicers were on. He was maybe thirty seconds away when he started hearing bloodcurdling screams. Due to his usual weapon being a big drill, the sounds didn't bother Delta, but he understood that they meant trouble.

He moved even faster, hurrying to save the boy he feared was in danger, but when he turned the first corner, a splicer was thrown from around an upcoming turn, splattering against the wall. Delta, getting closer to his destination, heard what sounded like wet tearing, gurgling, liquid dripping, and someone whimpering. Delta turned the second corner to find, not only was the boy awake, but he was standing in a pile of what remained of the splicers' body parts and their blood and he was holding the brute up off of his feet. With one hand. Not only that, but his hands were now black and his fingers were six inches long and looked like metallic claws.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, Ugly," the boy said, "Where is that bastard Andrew Ryan? I want to show him how effective this 'Blacklight virus' of his is."

"P-p-please, don't hurt me! I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it!" the brute said, clearly and understandably terrified.

"Try me," the boy growled, his eyes promising a brutal and bloody death if the splicer didn't do as he commanded.

"H-h-he's dead! Someone did 'im in years ago!" the brute said.

The boy, for several seconds, didn't speak, only glaring at the brute. He eventually asked, "Then, who's the leader of Rapture now? Who's leading this 'Family' of yours?"

"S-S-Sofia Lamb!"

"That hack therapist? Now, I know you're lying," the boy said before he drove his claws into the brute's face and tendrils came out of the boy's back to seemingly break down and absorb the brute. He developed a distant look, his eyes subtly looking left to right, like he was thinking about something, "Son of a bitch," he cursed, "The ugly bastard was telling the truth," he shrugged, "Eh, no skin off my back." The boy then noticed Delta, who was watching the entire scene, "Huh, so they even got you big daddies workin'. Well, too bad for you. You just had the bad luck to run into me!" the boy said before charging at Delta, intending to work out some more frustrations by ripping the sentient big daddy limb from limb.


End file.
